According to a preferred embodiment of the invention a granule dispensing device is provided and includes a chamber having a predetermined volume for housing granules and defining a flow path for a flow of granules, a valve assembly for controlling the flow path, and an actuator configured to actuate the valve assembly for dispensing granules.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the chamber defines a first slot on a first wall and a second slot on a second spaced-apart and opposing wall.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the flow path is allowed to flow into the first slot when the actuator is in a first position and into the second slot when the actuator is in a second position.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the chamber further includes a ramp.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the chamber defines a greater area about the first slot than an area about the second slot such that the ramp decreases the area of the chamber towards the second slot.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the actuator further includes a plurality of stop members configured to restrict movement of the chamber beyond the first position and the second position.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the dispensing device also includes at least one rake member positioned about an end of the granule dispensing device for moving undergrowth away from a desired fertilizing position.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the granule dispensing device also includes a channel within the flow path for providing a passageway for the flow of granules to enter the chamber.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the granule dispensing device includes a funnel for providing access to the channel through an opening formed in the channel.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the funnel has an open position and a closed position and the funnel comprises a shroud having a contour approximating a contour of the channel and is hinged about the channel such that the funnel maintains about the same shape as the channel when the funnel is the closed position.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the actuator comprises a pair of shrouds connected by a longitudinally extending member, and the actuator moves between a first position and a second position by rotation of the pair of shrouds.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the chamber defines a first opening and a shroud of the pair of shrouds defines a second opening, wherein the first opening and the second opening are generally misaligned when the actuator is in the first position, and the first opening and the second opening are generally aligned when the actuator is in the second position, thereby allowing a flow of granules through the second opening when the actuator is in the second position.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the granule dispensing device further includes a channel within the flow path for providing a passageway for the flow of granules to enter the chamber.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the granule dispensing device includes a funnel comprising a shroud having a contour approximating a contour of the channel and hinged about the channel such that the funnel has an open position and a closed position and maintains about the same shape as the channel when the funnel is in the closed position.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the chamber includes a first slot on a first wall of the chamber and a second slot on a second wall of the chamber, wherein the second wall is spaced-apart from the first wall, and the actuator blocks the first slot and does not block the second slot when the actuator is in a second position, and blocks the second slot and does not block the first slot when the actuator is in a first position.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, a granule dispensing device is provided and includes a granule dispensing chamber having a predetermined volume and defining a tapered shape such that the area of the chamber decreases towards an end of the chamber, a channel in communication with the granule dispensing chamber and configured to allow a flow path of granules to flow into the dispensing chamber, a valve assembly positioned within the chamber and configured to control the flow path of granules, and an actuator configured to actuate the valve assembly for dispensing the valves, whereby actuation of the actuator is operable to move the valve assembly between and open and a closed position.